


Nuits d'amour

by fengirl88



Category: Present Laughter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a bottle of scent and very expensive,” Liz says, looking tremendously pleased with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuits d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owl_by_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_by_Night/gifts).



After seventeen years as Garry Essendine’s secretary, Monica’s not sure she even remembers how to blush. If she did, the label on Liz’s gift from Paris would bring the colour into her cheeks, just a little.

“It’s a bottle of scent and very expensive,” Liz says, looking tremendously pleased with herself.

“Thanks ever so much, Liz, you’re a darling.” She is, too: who else in the Firm would think to bring Monica something like that? Not Garry, certainly.

He peacocks about in his present from Liz, dressing-gown number nineteen, for the Africa tour (“perfect taste, the best sort of Colonial propaganda!”), being nasty to Monica when she tries to keep him in line. Then of course he’s as jealous as a spoilt child when he sees _she’s_ got a present too. 

“Who gave you that?”

“Liz,” she says. As if he didn’t know.

“ _Nuits d’amour_ ,” he says, rudely incredulous. “Most unsuitable.”

Liz and Monica exchange glances. Neither of them would dream of telling him how wrong he is, but how shattered he’d be if he knew. 

They’d agreed it didn’t make sense to continue their affair; that sort of thing could easily upset the delicate balance of the Firm, and they’re both practical women. But practical women can still enjoy letting their hair down, and support each other in finding more suitable partners for their pleasure. If Monica’s ever tempted to fling the truth in her employer’s face, she knows better than to give in to the temptation. A secret is much more fun, especially when you have someone like Liz to share it with. 

Let Garry go on thinking the world revolves around him, go on amusing himself with tiresome little debutantes who forget their latch-keys. She’ll wear the new scent to bed with Julia tonight, just that and nothing else, and plan what a glorious time they’ll have when Garry’s away. Lazy mornings and stolen afternoons, and yes, yes indeed, nights of love.


End file.
